tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Conspiracy Walnut
Conspiracy Walnut is a contestant on TV Stars Hawaii. He is best remembered for winning the game while floating under everyone's radar. Conspiracy Walnut entered the game in Secret to Success. He asked Joan if she was recording him, and then proceeded to smoke weed on set without any worry of cops finding him. He later noted that, instead of unlocking secret rooms, they should all try unlocking their minds. After the opening challenge was completed, Walnut commented that, while they focused on winning, he unlocked two chakras and began to float free in life like a butterfly. He rambled on about how people were big and small at the same time, and how people are just specks floating around in a massive universe. After discussing alcohol addiction, he smoked more weed to make himself mellow. Walnut later told Reed that his boyfriend, Josh, was not real, and that he was a shell of a man disguised and was meant to trick him, just like government made robots that insert themselves into someone’s life to tell them what to do, say, and think. After Reed said Josh was “hung like a horse”, Walnut asked what kind of horrible person would hang horses. Lady continued to ramble on about random things, and Walnut told her to stop talking because he knew who she worked for – Kim Jong Un. At elimination, someone spoke of books, which triggered Walnut to scream about wood gnomes dying so that people could make books. He said that innocent woodland creatures were skinned and flayed for their precious bark. In episode two, Scandalous!, Walnut tried to calm down the ensuing fight by passing around his joint to the fighters. He later randomly shouted that his pants were on fire and ran around screaming, patting at imaginary flames. Upon the reveal of the Booka Seal, Walnut suggested naming it Richard Nixon. He went on to talk about him and believe that the Seal was actually Richard Nixon’s incarnation. He later spoke of a show called “Storage Wars” that featured him sleeping, drunk, in an auction house but then stole their televisions and fled. During the third episode, Center of Gossip, Walnut kicked off the episode by dancing naked in a duck inner tube. At elimination, Walnut called Reed’s claims about Greeling doctored and said that everything was fake. He said he was on his own side for the vote and chose to vote out a “classist douche” which referred to Reed. In episode four, Potcake, Joan reported that Walnut was a drug addict. He told her not to judge him and tried to offer her weed, saying that it was safe. Later on, Walnut asked why Joan no longer talked to him, and Snake said he would be a great addition to her show. Walnut, unsure of Mystic Snake, asked if he was actually talking for anyone else. Joan asked why Walnut did not quit drugs, and he said he was not addicted and that he could quit whenever he wanted to – just that he did not want to. When the fruitcakes came out, Walnut took a piece of one and smoked it. He then said to imagine the existence of “potcake”, and then went on to ask if anyone could hear the Annoying Orange screaming. In episode five, Fish Murderer, Walnut asked if anyone had seen Princess Pin rip off the fish head. He then realized he did not care and continued to smoke weed. He later said that he made sure he was seeing things, and then asked if dogs were perhaps hiding their thumbs. Smoother Than My Raps, episode six, had Walnut talk about how Pin ripped off a fish head, but that he did not care. He told Joan she was talking to a fake camera, and then said that nothing was there and that, even though he smokes weed, nothing was there and he knew it. He offered her some of his weed, but she ignored him. Later on, Walnut offered Pin some of his weed, but she, too, ignored it. He told Joan and Zayn to chill and leave Pin alone and asked if their fathers were bad. After Reed seemed upset about something, Reed asked if he wanted some weed. He then asked if he was a bug and just thought he was human. Episode seven, 70 Seal Virgins, Walnut noticed Princess Pin kick the Seal, and then asked if she kicked him. He told her that it was not cool and said that someone tried to murder the Booka Bear in Las Vegas, and that that person went home immediately. He then said that he witnessed it with his own red eyes. After she denied it, Walnut called her a liar. He said that he was not letting it slide, and then asked if the others were on board with him. He said she kicked an innocent Seal worshiping Allah and that nobody should approve of it. Pin then tried to strangle the Seal, and Walnut screamed at the sight of it. He exclaimed that the Seal was in Heaven with 70 seal virgins and that he should rest in piece. He got everyone on board with him to vote out Princess Pin, and it worked. In episode eight, GOTCHA!, Walnut questioned if they had voted out the Paparazzi or not. After a fight escalated, Walnut said to hate the game and not the player, and then said to hate a psycho animal abuser. When Zayn talked about how he did not like how he fell for Bonnie/Princess Pin, Walnut told him that he once fell for a trash can and that everyone makes mistakes. In the season finale, BIGSMILES, Joan accused Walnut of being racist and hating Koreans, but Walnut revealed that he was Korean and could not hate his own kind. After winning the final MVP of the game, he handed out two DVDs to Zayn and Reed. This came back to bite him as he was conjoined with Zayn at elimination and had to vote for Reed with Zayn. He called the conjoining with Zayn, “making us like brothers, only closer.” After elimination and when Mohammed left, Walnut said that he was high and did not know that the Seal had left. At the next elimination, Walnut voted with Reed to eliminate Lady. Later on, he lost the final challenge by several points and hoped that Reed would keep him in the game. In the end, he did, and Walnut went on to receive every jury vote except for Audrey’s because everyone was bitter against Reed for being a true villain. Walnut won the game and became the fourth winner of TV Stars.